Qui és realment ella?
by pikelia
Summary: Dos persones es comporten malament i no es sap ben bé perque.


_**Els Secrets a Dues Bandes**_

_DIA - 1_

Era un bonic dia, els ocells cantaven alegrament per la finestra de la noia amb els cabells rosats, i esperaven que es despertés, ja que ella entenia l'idioma dels animals però no sempre ho demostrava, en aquell moment es despertava i quan ja havia donat el menjar als animals, es començava a vestir per marxar al seu lloc preferit, L'agència de detectius Enjaku on hi han les persones amb les que més confia.

Com sempre aquesta noia anomenada Mayura no toca les portes per entrar, però aixó ho fa perquè ja del primer dia confia molt amb ells.

- Bon dia Loki! Ah, Narugami has vingut a buscar menjar? Fenrir, mira, en vols? Hola Yamino -.(Dic jo de cop)

- Hola... -.(Diu en Loki en el seu món)

- Mayura jo no vinc aquí sempre per menjar -.(Diu en Narugami avergonyit)

- Dona'm menjar va! -.(Demana en Fenrir)

- Sento el desordre senyoreta Mayura -.(Diu Yamino relaxadament mentre encara riu del comentari que he fet d'en Narugami)

- Tranquil, has de fer molt tu sol en aquesta casa, que estigui desordenada significa que hi viu algú -.(Dic mentres dono el menjar a en Fenrir que se'l cruspeix de seguida)

- Mayura, espero que no et molesti que et demani que marxis -.(Diu en Loki sense gaire bé caràcter com si hagués renunciat a la vida)

- No! I encara menys marxaré així, si ho haguessis demanat cridant o enfadat hauria marxat, però no així, no t'atraveixis a dir-me que has perdut les ganes de tirar endavant! -.(Dic a ple pulmó sorprenent a tots el fet d'adonar-me quina era la raó d'aquesta baixada de moral)

- Tu no ho entèns, al meu lloc faries el mateix -.(Diu en Loki desviant la mirada)

- Probablament, però, no tens persones per protegir? Què passarà si et rendeixes? Ho has pensat? Per aixó jo sóc aquí, hi ha gent per la qual estaria disposada a donar l'ànima, per aixó mentre aquesta gent segueixi tinguent ganes de viure, encara que jo no en tingui, seguiré endavant per ells, i elles -.(Dic jo amb una barrera de convicció)

- Mayura... Tens raó, jo també tinc persones a les que protegir -.(Diu Loki mentre en Yamino tenia un mocador per aixugar-se les llàgrimes, en Fenrir cridava d'emoció i en Narugami tal com havia indicat abans deia que s'havia de menjar per celebrar que tot estava arreglat)

Tots dos (Narugami i Fenrir) demanaven menjar a crits, i en Yamino els hi estava dient una cosa que tractava d'especial, per el que va poder sentir des d'on era, en aquell moment ella anava per sortir de la porta del despatx quan en Loki la va aturar per dir-li una cosa.

- Gràcies, Mayura realment havia abandonat tota l'esperança -.(Diu Loki amb una mirada que em fon el cor)

- No hi ha res per agraïr, tu ets molt important per mi, abans, quan he dit que estaria disposada a donar la meva ànima, per alguna persona, tu ets una d'aquestes persones, no en dubtis mai -.(Dic ajaguda davant seu mentre veig que a la cara d'en Loki si fa un somriure a manera de dir gràcies per el que dit)

- Que tal si anem a la taula a esperar que en Yamino prepari un bon tiberi? -.(Diu en Loki amb una paraula que no utilitza mai, senyal que està recuperat)

Mentres baixen es pregunten coses trivials.

- Mayura mm, com, puc... Tu has estat mai enamorada? Has tingut novio? -.(Diu en Loki amb les galtes ben vermelles)

- Si, si que he estat enamorada, i ho segueixo estant... però també sé que les meves probabilitats són tant infímes, que ni hi penso, i no, no he tingut novio haig d'estar molt desesperada per dir que si al primer que m'ho demani, saps? -.(Dic jo)

En aquell moment, arriben al menjador veient discutir en Fenrir i en Narugami, o com li diu en Loki "Narukami" per alguna raó la miren, com si la volguessin matar amb les mirades, sort que en Loki quan es tracta de mirades ell porta la davantera, fent que reculin, aleshores quan veuen què porta en Yamino i el que diu entenen el perque d'aquella reacció.

- Aixó que porto és per la senyoreta Mayura, ja que gràcies a ella tot està com hauria d'estar -.(Diu en Yamino avergonyint-me)

- Jo, he fet el que creia que s'havia de fer en aquell moment, res més -.(Dic intentant treure ferro a l'assumpte)

- Te raó Mayura, dir-te gràcies és poc, accepta aquest menjar com a agraiment per el que has fet abans -.(Diu en Loki fent-me posar encara més vermella)

- Està bé, però no més compliments, eh? -.(Dic jo)

Començen a cruspirse el menjar especialment, en Narugami, i en Fenrir, cosa que fa que el menjar dur-hi poc, tot i que en el moment que ells dos pensaven que es podrien menjar el que en Yamino, havia preparat per la Mayura, s'adonin que ella ja s'ho havia cruspit tot abans que ells en poguèssin tastar ni un tros.

- Mayura, tot aixó t'ho has menjat tu? -.(Pregunten tots menys en Loki que sembla que no està sorprès)

- Que no demostri que tinc gana, no significa que no en tingui -.(Dic jo donant quinze papers que són diplomes per demostrar a què em refereixo)

- "Diploma otorgat per ser la quinzena vegada que guanya en un concurs de menjar tant com es pugui, el seu rècord són cinc mil quilos de menjar amb una hora... La nena de deu anys Mayura Daidouji" -.(Acaben de llegir i em miren amb cara de no creure's res)

- Amb deu anys vas menjar tant?! -.(Pregunten atabalats Yamino, Narugami i Fenrir, en Loki no està sorprés ja que un dia em va veure menjar molt a la plaça)

- Què us pensaveu? Que no sóc capaça de menjar més que vosaltres? Us guanyo sense despentinar-me i tot! -.(Dic jo veient com tant a en Fenrir i en Narugami em miren amb ràbia per el que he dit)

- Ni tan sols ens has vist menjar a tota velocitat -.(Diuen Narugami i Fenrir al mateix temps)

- Si intenteu guayar-me, us enuagareu, esteu avisats -.(Dic jo tancant els ulls)

Mentres ells dos s'estàn intentant emportar una medalla d'or, surten un parell de qüestions més en els caps de la Mayura i en Loki, preguntes que volen resposta, cosa que fa que avisin que marxaràn un moment i que posen com a excusa que veure tal enfrontament és una tonteria.

- Mayura, a tu t'agrada algú, ja m'ho has dit, però em donaries una petita pista, per a saber qui és? -.(Preguntà en Loki amb interès)

- Les coses mai són el que semblen... I tu aquest noi del qual estic enamorada, el conèixes millor que ningú -.(Dic jo fent que posi cara de pensar quina persona és)

- En Yamino? -.(Pregunta amb por)

- No -.(Dic jo veient com es relaxa una mica)

- En Narukami? -.(Pregunta amb cara d'espant)

- No, no, que et penses que no tinc bon gust, o què? -. (Li pregunto sense esperar que em respongui, veient com es tranquilitza)

- En Kotaro... ? -.(Pregunta cada vegada més intranquil)

- No, tot i que a ell li agrado, de fa temps que ho sé -.(Dic jo tranquilament)

- En Freyr?! -.(Em pregunta cridant)

- No, que et penses que estic boja?! -.(Li contesto cridant)

- No, no pot ser... En Kazumi?! -.(Qüestiona amb cara de dir estàs boja)

- NO! Per qui m'has prés?! -.(Li contesto desesperadament perque no malpensi coses que no són)

- Uf... Doncs aleshores, m'he quedat sense idees, em dius tu qui és, eh? -.(Em pregunta suplicant, per la meva resposta)

- Està bé, la persona que m'agrada és, en L... -.(Començo a respondre la seva interrogant, però abans d'acabar dos persones interrompeixen la resposta)

- Mayura! -.(Criden Fenrir i Narugami)

- I ara què passa? -.(Diem al mateix temps però en Loki pensa que han espatllat el moment)

- Senyoreta Mayura! El seu pare és aquí i no, ens deixa pujar -.(Diu en Yamino atabalat)

En sentir allò, tant la Mayura com en Loki, baixen les escales de cop i es sorprenen amb el que veuen, en Misao el pare d'ella, tenia agafats per l'orella en Yamino i en Narugami, mentres que a en Fenrir li trepitjava la cua, els tres cridaven de dolor cada un a la seva manera.

- Pare! Què fas?! -.(Dic jo amb una ràbia que es nota)

- Ara mateix vindràs a casa, amb mi! -.(Em crida el meu pare)

- No penso marxar! -.(Li contesto jo de mala gana)

- I tant que si! -.(Em diu ell amb voluntat)

- ... -.(Sense contestar em quedo asseguda a una cadira, senyal que segueixo amb la meva pròpia idea)

- Àdeu -.(Diu al marxar i fer una portada que resona a tota la casa)

En aquell petit instant hi ha un silenci, que es podria trencar amb un ganivet i el primer que trenca el silenci és en Loki.

- Mayura... No t'has pasat amb el teu pare? -.(Em pregunta preocupat Loki, també veig la mirada de preocupació d'en Yamino, en Fenrir i en Narugami amb por, de que pel fet d'haver-los defensat, no ens reconciliarem mai)

- No, ell és així, estarà unes setmanes amb mal caràcter, després em demanarà que torni, de moment hauré de demanar a una vella amiga si em puc quedar a casa seva, i ja està -.(Dic començant a agafar el mòbil d'última generació)

- No, tu no vas enlloc, això ha passat per defensar-nos, per tant et quedes aquí, Yamino, prepara l'habitació de convidats, que a partir d'ara, ja no serà de convidats -.(Diu, assegurant-me una estada agradable a casa seva)

- Esteu segurs? -.(Dic jo no massa convençuda)

- Sens dubte -.(Diu en Loki amb una mirada encisadora)

- Gràcies -.(Dic jo amb la cara d'haver-me salvat i amb un to suau)

Mentre la Mayura i en Loki parlen, en Narugami, en Yamino i en Fenrir també tenen una conversació atípica, al menys per els altres.

- Ha passat alguna cosa, segur, no és normal que es comportin així, a més en Loki cap a la Mayura, no sol demostrar cap sentiment d'afecte, i ara resulta que es queda a casa vostre, no hi ha dret, jo també vull! -.(Diu amb ràbia disimulada en Narugami)

- Potser si, però no per això, ara t'has d'enfadar amb la senyoreta Mayura, menys ara que el senyor Loki li ha agafat estimació -.(Diu en Yamino amb cara d'espantat a en Narugami, ja que li té por)

- Doncs, jo vull que el papa i la mama, estiguin feliços per sempre -.(Diu en Fenrir movent la cua d'un costat a l'altre)

- Què?! -.(Pregunten sorpresos en Yamino i en Narugami, per el canvi de "noia misteri" a "mama")

- Què? Si no us heu adonat de la raó del canvi de caràcter és cosa vostre, jo, vull que siguin feliços, i, qualsevol ésser que vulgui fer mal a algun dels dos, abans se les haurà de veure amb mi -.(Diu en Fenrir deixant veure que no només en Loki li havia agafat afecte a la humana)

I mentres ells feien aquestes converses, els altres, també en feien una.

- Loki, ara que estem aquí sols, et fa res que et pregunti... ? -.(El miro suplicant una resposta positiva)

- Endavant -.(Diu donant-me pas lliure per preguntar)

- Tu, m'has preguntat, si m'havia enamorat i havia tingut novio, em preguntava, i tu? N'has tingut? -.(Pregunto jo amb to baix ja que estic nerviosa per la seva resposta)

- Si, m'he enamorat, només una vegada però dubto que sigui, recíproc, ja que a ella li agrada algú, i si que he tingut novia, moltes en realitat però, cap d'elles em feien sentir com quan estic amb ella -.(diu en Loki posant-se melancòlic)

- Li hauries de dir, té que ser molt burra per dir-te que no, jo, si no fos perque ets petit, no et deixaria anar en cap moment -.(Li dic, i veig com en Loki es converteix en una gamba)

- Tu creus, que em dirà que si? -.(Em pregunta tendrament)

- Si jo fos ella, no en dubtaria ni un segon -.(Dic amb seguretat)

- ... -.(Ara encara és més gamba)

- Loki, estàs bé? Sembles una gamba, que ha estat molt al sol -.(Li pregunto esperant resposta)

- Ho sento, jo, no sé, que dir -.(Diu sense saber què dir)

- No ho sentis, ja t'he dit, que les coses no són el que semblen, oi? -.(Dic jo intentant animar-lo)

En aquell moment es sent en Yamino que crida, avisant a tots que l'habitació de la senyoreta Mayura està llesta, la Mayura caminava acompanyada, d'en Loki i aquest només pensava amb el que li havia dit aquesta, li estava dient allà mateix que tenia oportunitats, de conquistar... De conquistar-la!

- Mayura d'aquí uns dies, et diré qui m'agrada -.(Diu en Loki amb vergonya)

- No et sentis obligat, eh? -.(Li dic jo veient com a la seva cara ara si forma tendresa)

- No m'hi sento pas, vull, que al menys tu ho sàpigues -.(Em mira com si em pogués llegir l'ànima)

En aquell moment arriben a l'habitació, i amb un breu àdeu arriba el moment de tots per anar a dormir, i tot i que en Narugami vol quedar-se a dormir, en Loki i en Fenrir el fan fora.

_DIA - 2_

Els ocells que la noia sentia cantar normalment ja no es senten, ara, es senten els corbs, signe de mal auguri per totes les mitologies, excepte la nòrdica i tal com ha fet sempre els hi ha donat menjar, s'ha vestit, hi ha baixat per esmorzar, trobant-se llevat nomès en Yamino.

- Bon dia Yamino, ja estàs llevat? I els altres? -.(Pregunto jo)

- Bon dia senyoreta Mayura, els altres encara dormen, al senyor Loki no li agrada llevar-se d'hora -.(Em contesta en Yamino)

- Els aniré a despertar, ah i Yamino si us plau, diguem només Mayura -.(Li dic perque no hi hagin tants de formalismes)

- Està bé, seny... dic Mayura -.(Diu Yamino)

Ella comença a pujar l'escala que porta al seu dormitori, pensant com despertar dos bells durments, pot ser com els contes pensa, no, aixó no, i segueix pensant com, quan finalment és a dalt encara no sap, com, però igualment entra.

- Loki, Fenrir hora d'aixecar-se -.(Dic jo massa suaument perque es despertin)

- Mh... Cinc minuts més -.(Diu com si fos una criatura)

- Lokii! -.(Crido perque ja veig que si no és així, no es desperta)

- Què! -.(Crida ell espantat i fa que en Fenrir també es desperti)

- Bé, els dos esteu desperts, per tant ja podeu baixar a esmorzar -.(Els dic com si els hagués despertat, tranquilament)

- Cridar per despertar-nos no és normal -.(Diu molest Loki)

- Ni tampoc dormir tanta estona -.(Dic com si res)

Començen a baixar i al olorar el menjar d'en Yamino, tota la molèstia que havien agafat desapareix de cop i es posen a córrer com a desesperats per arribar primers.

- Hola Mayura, senyor Loki, Fenrir -.(Diu Yamino veient les cares sorpreses d'en Fenrir i en Loki, suposo que per el fet d'haver-me dit Mayura a seques)

- Bon dia Yamino -.(Diu Loki)

- Quina bona pinta que té tot! -.(Diu en Fenrir amb la boca feta aigua)

- Ja podeu començar -.(Comenta Yamino)

- Bon profit! -.(Diem jo, Loki i Fenrir)

El menjar estava sent deliciós i mentres passava aixó a Helheim hi havia un petit problema, diminut problema, però, un problema al cap hi ha la fi.

- Així que tu ets la meva germana del futur, i et dius? -.(Pregunta la Hel no molt convençuda, a una nena d'uns cinc anys, ulls verds, cabell ondulat lilós i pell blanca)

- Em dic Mayû, tinc cinc anys, el meu pare és en Loki i la meva mare és la Mayura la filla d'Odin -.(Diu la petita sorprenent la Hel per l'últim que a dit)

Tornant a Midgard, tots estaven contents del menjar d'en Yamino, especialment en Fenrir, ja que li encantava el menjar, no nomès el del seu germà.

En aquell moment en Loki i la Mayura ja havien acabat de menjar, i van decidir anar a fer un vol per el barri, avisant en Yamino no fos que es penses que l'havien segrestat, ja que la seva imaginació a vegades, vola.

- On vols anar Loki? -.(Pregunto jo)

- On ens porti el vent -.(Diu en Loki)

- Així que has dit que marxessim perque em volies preguntar alguna cosa? -.(Dic jo)

- El fet de preguntar-me sobre la meva vida personal, era per curiositat? -.(Loki em preguntà)

- Ho vaig preguntar, perque primer m'ho vas demanar tu -.(Li contesto jo)

- Així no era curiositat? -.(Pregunta ell)

- Una mica de curiositat, si que era -.(Acabo dient)

- Ho reconeixes, doncs? -.(Em pregunta amb un somriure de superioritat)

- Jo si, i tu? -.(Contrataco sense deixar temps perque estigui satisfet)

- ... Està bé, jo també era per curiositat -.(Riem els dos al mateix temps)

En aquell moment els dos que reien es giren i veuen en Freyr i en Kazumi discutint, en realitat l'ùnic que discutia era en Kazumi, ja que en Freyr no deia ni piu, els dos espectadors intenten separar en Kazumi d'en Freyr, però no hi ha manera, aleshores la Mayura mira l'ull d'en Kazumi i hi veu un odi horrible, l'odi que sents quan tan tret una cosa molt preuada.

- Què ha passat Freyr? -.(Qüestiono)

- Només passa que el seu falcó ha marxat volant i no torna, li he dit que ja tornarà, però em vol matar! -.(Diu Freyr espantat)

- No tornarà imbècil! -.(Crida Kazumi)

- I si ens separem i el busquem? Ocuparem més zona -.(Dic jo)

- Està bé, jo per allà -.(Freyr senyala el nord)

- Jo per aquí! -.(Kazumi senyala l'est)

- Aquell costat el miro jo -.(Loki senyala l'oest)

- Aleshores, a mi em toca per aquí -.(Dic senyalant el sud)

- Endavant! -.(Diem tots i cada un va cap on haviem dit)

Tots començen a buscar el falcó, i la que sembla que te més idea d'on pot estar és la Mayura, ja que ha anat directament cap un punt.

- No saps el merder que has donat, va vine -.(Dic i el falcó es posa al meu braç)

- En Freyr m'ha amenaçat de que si no marxava em rostiria -.(Diu el falcó espantat)

- Millor que no li diguis aixó a en Heimdall -.(Dic sabent que he sorprès al falcó al saber el seu nom autèntic, i li pico l'ullet referint-me a que és un secret)

Començen a buscar en "Kazumi" per tots costats, en un principi, no el troben, però, finalment el troben en una plaça deprimit, juntament amb en Loki i en Freyr.

- Què són aquestes cares tan llargues? -.(Pregunto jo esperant resposta)

- No veus que no l'hem trobat? -.(Em diu en Freyr destrosat per la culpa)

- ... -.(Ni en Kazumi, ni en Loki deien res)

- No us girareu? -.(Pregunto, veient que desprès els tres es giren)

- Ja? -.(Pregunta el falcó i jo faig que si amb el cap, aleshores vola cap on està en Kazumi i li explica el perque ha marxat i comença a barallar-se amb en Freyr una altre vegada, no abans de dir-me gràcies)

La Mayura i en Loki segueixen la caminada parlant animadament, fins que troben en Kotaro.

- Mayura, petit detectiu -.(Diu en Kotaro)

- Hola Kotaro -.(Contesta en Loki amb poques ganes)

- Hola -.(Dic jo cordialment, és millor ser "amable")

- Veieu aquest petit restaurant, és de la petita cadena de restaurants Kakinouchi -.(Diu fent-se l'important)

- Tens raó és un petit restaurant, hauria de ser més gros, no impressiona gens ni mica -.(Diu en Loki volent molestar en Kotaro expressament)

- Què sabrà un marrec com tu sobre restaurants? -.(Pregunta en Kotaro)

- Més del que et penses -.(Contestà ell)

- Va, prou de baralles per avui, eh? -.(Dic jo abans que la cosa vagi a més)

- Està bé -.(Contesten els dos)

- Àdeu -.(Dic jo a en Kotaro, abans que hi hagi una altra baralla)

Segueixen amb el passeig que ha sigut interromput dues vegades, aquesta vegada es dirigeixen cap a la platja, ja que a la Mayura li agrada molt.

- Mira, oi que és maco el mar? -.(Pregunto a en Loki)

- Si... Però no m'agrada gens tocar l'aigua -.(Diu amb veu apagada Loki)

- Doncs a mi, m'agraden tots els elements -.(Dic)

- Tots, el foc també? -.(Em pregunta amb esperança)

- La majoria de gent, associa el foc amb un element destructor, però, el foc és, vulguin o no el que ens escalfa de dia, per tant, jo, més que associar-lo com els altres, diria que és el que crea la vida, i em don igual el que pensin els altres, jo no canvio d'opinió -.(Dic fent que en Loki s'emocioni)

- Així que del foc en penses aixó -.(Pregunta per si mateix, ja que no s'ho acaba de creure)

- Si, sempre he pensat així i aixó a fet que molta gent m'hagi intentat canviar de parer, especialment les professores de mitologia, ja que normalment el foc sol ser destructiu, però les que acabaven canviant de parer eren elles -.(Dic sorprenent-lo totalment)

- S'ha fet tard, et sembla bé que anem a dinar? -.(Pregunta en Loki)

- I tant, ja tinc gana! -.(Dic mentre la panxa em fa soroll i riem)

Tornant cap a la mansió, no es van trobar cap retard, així que van arribar puntuals per a poder degustar el menjar d'en Yamino, que evidentment era el millor del món.

- Yamino, ja hem tornat! -.(Diu en Loki cridant perque el senti)

- El dinar està a punt si volen passar -.(Diu en Yamino des del passadís)

- Que hi ha de dinar Yamino? -.(Pregunta en Loki emocionat)

- Avui un plat mediterràni, de Catalunya, eriçons de mar amb musclos i cranc, deliciós -.(Diu en Yamino)

- Un plat i regió noves, Catalunya és un lloc que t'agrada, no? -.(Qüestiona Loki)

- Si! Catalunya és un dels meus llocs preferits a més jo i tinc amigues! -.(Dic espantant-los a tots per el crit)

- Està bé! Tranquila -.(Diu en Loki)

- Anem a dinar! -.(Anima en Fenrir)

Mentres dinen, a Helheim, encara i passen més succesos extranys, que tenen a veure amb la Hel i la Mayû.

- Així que la Mayura va fer tot aixó, per el meu pare, no? -.(Pregunta Hel una mica deprimida per la història que li ha explicat)

- Exacte, i encara no li heu tornat el favor en aquesta època, si passa a l'època en la que jo nèixo, en el futur arribarà el Ragnarok -.(Diu la petita Mayû intranquila, pensant en el futur que els espera si passa aixó)

- I, com es pot evitar? -.(Qüestiona Hel amb el cor a la mà)

- Els dos s'han d'explicar el que són en realitat i la meva mare ha d'explicar el que t'he dit jo -.(Diu mirant la Hel preocupada)

- I la Mayura en serà capaça? -.(Pregunta la deesa de l'inframon)

- La pregunta no seria aquesta, sería, més aviat, si la Mayura vol que en Loki, es culpi per tot el que ella ha fet -.(Diu la deesa del vent)

La Mayura, en Loki, en Yamino i en Fenrir estaven parlant animadament, fins que el rellotge de la saleta d'estar va donar les cinc ja que en aquell moment tan la Mayura, com en Loki volien anar a una gelateria.

- Hola, bon dia... Narugami? -.(Dic sorpresa, aquest noi treballa a trenta llocs diferents, si vol)

- Ei, hola nois de quin gust? -.(Preguntà Narugami)

- Mh, jo de "blue ice", i tu Loki? -.(Pregunto)

- De mango, un gust nou, no sempre vull el mateix -.(Contesta ell)

- ... Llestos! I preparats per menjar! Són en total cinc amb trenta cèntims, ja que dos amb deu el de mango i dos amb vint el "blue ice" -.(En Loki pel que veig convida a la Mayura, ja que només paga ell)

- Mayura, anem a asseure en aquell banc? -.(Qüestiona Loki)

- Amb molt de gust -.(Responc jo)

S'acaben el gelat, mentres parlen de parts de les seves dues vides, no de tot però, sembla que s'obren una mica, tant la Mayura, com en Loki, quan han acabat de parlar s'adonen que són les nou i com si la vida depenguès de l'hora córren cap a l'agència.

- Ens han raptat el senyor Loki i la Mayura! -.(Es senten els crits d'en Yamino de fora i tot)

- Yamino! -.(Arribem a la conclusió de que si no cridem no ens sentirà, i aixó fem)

- Esteu bé! -.(Diu plorant a llàgrima viva, amb un mocador a la mà)

- Millor que anem a dormir tots, demà serà un altre dia -.(Diu en Loki per tranquilitzar en Yamino)

- Abans hem de sopar no ho creus així, Loki? -.(Pregunto jo)

- Si, és cert, no hem menjat res i la panxa ja demana -.(Diu Loki)

- Doncs, així deixeu-me uns deu minuts per poder preparar un bon sopar -.(Diu en Yamino)

Quan en Yamino acaba de preparar el sopar, que tracta de galetes amb té, els avisa.

- Aquestes galetes estàn genial! -.(Diu Fenrir alegrement)

- I el té també! -.(Dic jo amb cors en els ulls)

I quan s'acaben el té, decideixen que ha sigut un dia molt cansat, per tant tots quatre van on han de dormir, en Fenrir en un llit de cotó a l'habitació d'en Yamino, en Yamino va a dormir en un llit verd, ja que si sent còmode, en Loki dorm en una gran habitació, que te taula d'estudi incorporada i tot, el llit és vermell, i la Mayura, la seva habitació no és pas massa petita i el llit és blau.

_DIA - 3_

Avui els corbs no s'esperen davant la finestra de la Mayura, no es sap perque però, algú veurà el perque d'aquí a una mica.

- És extrany que la Mayura no s'hagi aixecat, jo no tinc permís per entrar a la seva habitació, peró tractan-se d'una urgència -.(Diu Yamino per si mateix, mentre puja les escales)

- Mayura? -.(Preguntà ell)

- ... -.(Cap contestació)

- Mayura?! -.(Cridà una mica més fort)

Peró res, aleshores va entrar a l'habitació de la noia sabént, que potser el castigarien, i va veure la Mayura dormint, però se la veia massa vermella, cosa que va fer que ell s'acostés i li poses la mà al front, notant el perque no s'havia aixecat, tenia febre, molta i a l'agència no tenien termòmetres, a causa de ja que en Loki dominava el foc, s'havia de seguida quin grau centígrat tenies, hauria d'haver comprat aquell termòmetre per correspondència que va veure l'altre dia.

Sense pensar-s'ho córre cap a l'habitació del seu pare per despertar-lo.

- Pare! -.(Cridà com si d'un boig es tractava)

- Yamino! La Mayura és aquí i s'hi ha sentit el que... -.(No pot acabar ja que el seu fill l'interromp)

- Ni volguent l'escoltaria, ha de venir a l'habitació de la Mayura, ella te...-.(Diu sense poder acabar)

- Yamino! Deixa'm ... -.(Segueix sense poder acabar Loki)

- Te febre! I necessito que vingui per saber quin grau -.(Diu Yamino espantat)

Aleshores quan en Loki sap el perque, sense esperar, córrer com a desesperat a l'habitació d'ella i li posa la mà al front.

- ... -.(Es concentra Loki per saber la seva temperatura)

- Quan te? -.(Pregunta preocupat Yamino)

- Quaranta amb cinc dècimes -.(Diu en Loki amb cara de terror)

- Ahir estava tant bé, que no s'entén el perque de la febre -.(Diu en Yamino intranquil)

- ... S'ha de buscar la raó del perque, aniré a Helheim per preguntar a la Hel si en sap alguna cosa -.(Diu en Loki amb convicció)

I en aquell moment en Loki marxa cap a Helheim, el que no sap és que allà li espera una visita sorpresa, ja que la Mayû, encara hi és.

- Hel! -.(Crida un Loki desesperat)

- Pare? -.(Es pregunta i després mira cap a la Mayû, que li fa que no amb el cap)

- Mira haig de demanar-te, si saps el perque de sobte li ha agafat tanta febre a la Mayura -.(Pregunta Loki sense alè)

- Ni tant sols sabia que tenia febre -.(El mira sabent que no ha sigut d'ajuda)

- Perdoneu -.(Interromp la Mayû)

- Qui és? -.(Pregunta a la Hel)

- Algú que ha vingut a demanar consell -.(Diu ella intranquila)

- Coneixeu una planta que es diu "Lotus blancus"? -.(Pregunta la petita)

- N'he sentit a parlar peró no en sé gran cosa -.(Diu Hel)

- Aquesta planta, ja de per sí hi ha poca gent que la conegui, i encara menys que sàpiguen per a què s'utilitza, sol ser verinosa, però si la saps tractar, com és el meu cas, cura les febres més altes -.(Diu la Mayû)

- I sabries com trobar-la? -.(Pregunta amb esperança)

- I tant que si, però, haurem d'anar als països nòrdics i la malata ens ha d'acompanyar, ja que si no potser no hi sóm a temps -.(Diu la petita donant inici a un petit o llarg viatge)

Així la petita Mayû "obliga" en Loki a portar-la al costat de la Mayura, quan la veuen en Yamino només veu una nena que els ajudarà però, en Fenrir hi veu alguna altra cosa, fent que l'ambient sigui tens i mentres en Loki i la Mayû els hi expliquen que han de fer les maletes, la Mayura pateix un malson.

- Què passa? On sóc? -.(Pregunto espantada)

- No saps qui sóc, o no t'hen recordes? -.(Pregunta una veu extranya)

- A què, Odin! -.(Ara ja sé qui és)

- Molt bé l'has encertada! -.(Em diu amb burla)

- Què has vingut a fer aquí?! -.(Pregunto sobtadament)

- Ja no recordes el perque estic aqui? -.(Diu mentre la seva imatge s'esborra)

- Espera! -.(Acabo cridant sense més ni menys, noto que algú m'agafa i no sé qui és però, és una presència que s'hem fa familiar)

Començen a agafar la Mayura per transportar-la a un avió, tot i que abans, han d'agafar un taxi per portar-la fins a l'aeroport, en Loki no vol anar amb taxi, però la Mayû aconsegueix que puji, dient que no la pot abandonar nomès per la por, quan són a l'aeroport ve el més difícil fer passar la Mayura per algú que nomès dorm.

- Senyor Loki, com? -.(Pregunta Yamino)

- No ho sé, el com -.(Contesta preocupat)

- Aixó deixeu-m'ho a mi i no us atreviu a venir si sentiu crits o qualsevol cosa, tot és part del pla -.(Diu la Mayû)

- D'acord -.(Diuen Loki, Yamino i Fenrir)

Passa una mica abans de començar-se a sentir coses extranyes.

- Kya! Deixa'm anar pervertit! -.(Crida la nena)

- Vosté, que li fa a aquesta pobre nena? -.(El guarda de seguretat marxa i pregunta per saber què ha passat)

- Res, s'ha possat a cridar com a desesperada -.(Diu sonant molt convincent)

- Creu que jo hauria estat capaça de fer tal delicte? Jo només... haig de marxar els meus pares van en aquell avió! -.(Corre perque no l'atrapin)

Ja a l'avió quan es troben li pregunten a la Mayû, com ha pogut sortir de tal problema i ella respon que amb enginys i enganys.

- De qui has heredat els enganys? -.(Li pregunta Fenrir)

- De la mare, tot i que el pare també en sap -.(Diu amb arrogància la nena)

- Les mares no en saben d'enganyar -.(Diu el llop)

- Més del que et penses, ja ho descobriràs -.(Diu la Mayû)

Quan van arribar a una illa nòrdica era tot just migdia, es van baixar a aquella ja que la petita els hi va dir que només en aquesta illa es trobaven les "Lotus blancus" per tant era la seva única esperança, només de baixar van demanar un hostal per poder-hi deixar la Mayura amb en Fenrir, ja que no la volien deixar sola, per així poder partir tranquilament.

- Per on hem d'anar? -.(Pregunta impacientment en Loki)

- Primer s'ha d'anar a veure la persona que tingui el càrrec més alt a l'illa en aquest cas al ser la de Mema li em de preguntar a l'Estoic l'Inmens -.(Diu la nena amb cara de saber-ho tot)

- Doncs, no sé que fem aquí -.(Diu Loki començant a anar cap a la casa més "luxosa" del poblat)

- Perdona, és vosté l'Estoic l'Inmens? -.(Pregunta Loki)

- Si, exactament, què volien? -.(Pregunta l'Estoic)

- Hi ha una noia, que te una febre de quaranta amb cinc dècimes, i ens agradaria que s'ens pogués indicar on està la "Lotus blancus" per curar-la -.(Diu Loki)

Després de el que li diu en Loki, l'Estoic mana que el portin fins on està la noia, quan està allà, pregunta amb quin termòmetre li han comprovat la febre, i quan li diuen que qui ha sàpigut quin grau tenia era en Loki, només de dir el nom, ha dit que havien de marxar, peró aleshores s'ha presentat algú que ho ha canviat.

- Esdentegat, quiet! -.(Es sent una veu que crida)

- Fora d'aquí! -.(Diu l'Esdentegat amb el seu idioma, un drac mitjà i negre)

- Singlot, fill, fes fora el drac! -.(Diu l'Estoic el seu pare)

- Pare, no puc, no vol marxar! -.(Diu el Singlot)

Mentre aquells dos discutien com fer marxar el drac, ell s'acosta a la Mayura, puja al seu llit i la cobreix amb les seves ales, tot davant la mirada dels espectadors.

- Pare, és com si conegués aquesta nena d'alguna manera, igualment que s'hagi atrevit a donar-li refugi, significa que confia amb ella i els seus acompanyants, sigui com sigui si no l'ajudem, no marxarà d'aquí -.(Diu Singlot advertint)

- Sigueu, qui sigueu, si hi ha algun moviment extrany, morireu -.(Diu el cap)

- Grr! -.(Gruny l'Esdentegat avisant)

- Crec que no vol que els hi facis res -.(Entén en Singlot)

- Es diu Loki, com vols que confïi amb ell?! -.(Diu enfadat)

- Si no fos per l'Esdentegat, tampoc confiaries en els dracs -.(Diu posant-lo en evidencia)

- Es diu Esdentegat? -.(Pregunta la Mayû)

- Si -.(Contesta Singlot)

- Suposo que ja saps perque sóm aquí, oi? -.(Pregunta la petita al drac)

- Si -.(Afirma ell)

- Bé, doncs així sabràs que per aconseguir la flor s'ha de volar, i es necessita un drac per aquest treball -.(Diu ella)

En aquell moment, el drac salta del llit i es posa davant la Mayû, expressant que pot comptar amb ell i dit i fet.

- Hem deixarieu un temps l'Esdentegat? -.(Pregunta ella)

- Si ell vol -.(Contesta en Singlot i rep un moviment afirmatiu del drac)

Aleshores la Mayû i l'Esdentegat marxen per anar a buscar la flor "Lotus blancus" per salvar la Mayura de la febre.

- Esdentegat, saps on està el penyasegat de la lluna? -.(Pregunta la nena cavalcant el drac)

- Si, està cap el sud-oest, darrera d'un matorral d'arbres, que si no saps el que busques t'hi perds -.(Contesta el drac)

- Ja estem trigant a anar-hi -.(Diu la Mayû, esperant que entengui el que vol)

Començen a anar-hi, ja que trigaràn mitjà hora per ser-hi, mentres es diuen una mica qui són i en especial quan arriba la part dels pares és molt interessant.

- I escolta, els teus pares Esdentegat, qui són? -.(Pregunta ella)

- La meva mare, era la millor, una furia nocturna de color blau cel, els seus ulls verds com l'herba i un caràcter que ningú sabia dominar, tret del meu pare, un de la mateixa espècie, negre i amb ulls blaus, la mare es deia Llampec i el pare Boira. I els teus? -.(Diu Esdentegat)

- Saps, el meu no és tan fàcil d'explicar, ja que vinc del futur, en els quals els meus pares són, en Loki aquell "nen" que l'Estoic volia matar i la noia per la qual busquem la flor és la meva mare, es diu Mayura i els dos són déus Loki sabràs qui és i la Mayura és la filla d'Odin, una persona molt desagradable, perque voler matar la seva própia filla és despreciable, no creus? -.(Diu la petita amb ràbia)

- Així que Odin no és tant bo com el pinten i a més vol matar la seva filla, saps la raó? -.(Qüestiona el drac)

- Perque una dona no pot ser millor que un home i ella excepte Angrboda, va crear tot els déus nòrdics -.(Diu sorprenent el drac)

- Qui ho hauria dit que una de les persones que han contribuit a un món millor, és una dona -.(Diu l'Esdentegat)

- Una no, totes són dones, la persona que va crear l'univers es diu Ayna, la que va donar vida a les plantes Aura i la que va fer la màgia Akari, juntament amb la Mayura són les deeses més poderoses que han existit mai -.(Diu la Mayû ben convençuda del que parla)

- Mira, ja hem arribat! -.(Diu el drac alegre d'haver arribat)

Arriben i a primer cop d'ull no veuen res important, però de cop s'obre un passadís cap a una clariana d'herba baixa, on per casualitat veuen la tan preuada flor de "Lotus blancus" al mig d'un petit llac, on hi sobresurt una petita illeta, els dos s'acosten per agafar-la i per extrany que sembli l'agafen sense problemes, aleshores comença el vol de tornada fins on està la Mayura, que en aquell moment la febre li empitjorava.

- ... -.(En Loki li torna a prendre la temperatura)

- Quan te senyor Loki? -.(Pregunta Yamino)

- Quaranta-dos amb set dècimes -.(Diu preucupat Loki)

- S'han d'afanyar, o no arribaràn a temps -.(Diu Fenrir espantat)

La Mayû i l'Esdentegat volen a tota velocitat per arribar-hi, ja que s'els hi acaba el temps i aixó també significaria que ella a de morir i que el futur canviarà, ella és un petit raig de llum per el món tenebrós que els hi esperaria en el futur, no pot fallar!

Arriben a la taverna on la Mayura descansa peró, no tranquilament ja que està patint molt, la Mayû es posa a preparar el remei, per el qual necessita foc, aigua i vent, les tres coses ja conseguides li fan veure a la Mayura i ara han d'esperar que facin efecte, que segons la nena serà demà al matí.

- Ja és hora d'anar a dormir senyor Loki -.(Diu Yamino)

- Em quedo aquí fins que la Mayura desperti -.(Diu Loki)

- Està bé -.(Contesta Yamino resignat)

I en aquell moment, tots van a les seves respectives habitacions a dormir i en Loki no va a dormir sense fer-li abans un petó a la galta a la Mayura.

_DIA - 4_

Era el dia després d'un petit malson, ja que gairebé ningú havia pogut dormir gens, a causa del problema amb la febre de la Mayura, al final tots havien caigut en un petit somni i la Mayura, poc a poc s'estava despertant, estan en Loki ajagut al terra, amb el cap al costat del seu.

- Mira que ets tendre Loki -.(Dic jo amb veu suau que fa que en Loki es desperti lentament)

- Mh... Mayura?! Et trobes bé? -.(Pregunta ràpidament en Loki)

- Tranquil, estic bé, tot i que he tingut somnis extranys -.(Dic jo tranquilament per calmar-lo)

- Estàs segura? -.(Pregunta una altre vegada Loki)

- Si que si -.(Dic jo de seguida)

- Menys mal -.(Diu en Loki abraçant-me per la cintura)

- Loki? I tu, estas bé? -.(Li pregunto jo desconcertada per l'acte d'afecte que em mostra)

- Si, més que mai -.(Em diu ell, apretant-se encara més cap a mi)

- Està bé -.(Dic jo, corresponen també a la seva mostra d'afecte, acariciant-li el cap amb la mà)

- Ara jo també ho estic -.(Diu mentre jo li recolzo el meu front amb el seu)

Però, abans de que passi l'inevitable, algú els va interrompre i aquesta era la Mayû.

- Perdó, per interrompre -.(Diu la petita ben vermella)

- Qui ets? -.(Pregunto)

- Cert, Mayura ella és la Mayû, la nena que t'ha salvat -.(Informa en Loki)

- Moltes gràcies per salvar-me -.(Li dic amb un somriure)

- Cap problema -.(Em respon)

- Mama! -.(Crida en Fenrir, sorprenent-nos a tots pel fet de dir-me "mama")

- Fenrir, maco! -.(Dic jo)

- Mayura ja es troba bé? -.(Pregunta en Yamino)

- Sento haver-vos preocupat tant -.(Dic jo avergonyida per fer-los preocupar)

- Tranquila -.(Diuen Loki, Yamino, Fenrir i Mayû)

Sabent que ja es trobava bé, van a fer una volta tots plegats, i es toben l'Esdentegat i en Singlot.

- Ja es troba bé? -.(Pregunta Singlot)

- Si, molt -.(Respon Loki)

- Ei, Mayura! -.(Crida el drac)

- Tu, no ets... En Black? -.(Dic assenyalant el que ara és l'Esdentegat)

- Si, si que ho sóc -.(Diu ell content)

- En realitat et dius, Black? -.(Pregunta Singlot, mentre el drac fa que si amb el cap)

- Què vols... ? -.(Començo a preguntar, fins que veig que vol, que cavalqui damunt seu)

- Sembla que et te molta confiança, endavant! -.(Em diu en Singlot)

- Doncs, va! -.(Dic animant el Black a que, arrenqui a volar)

Zum! Fa el Black quan s'enlaire, ja que pot agafar una velocitat vertiginosa sense donar-s'en compte, volen arran de mar tot i que al drac no li agrada massa l'aigua, també volen per terra i aixó al Black li agrada més, i per acabar volen per sobre els núvols, cosa espectacular, tant per un com l'altra.

Quan tornen a l'illa de Mema reben una petita celebració, que ningú sap a què treu peu.

- Què passa? -.(Preguntem jo i el Black)

- Ni idea -.(Diu en Loki que surt de sobte d'una casa)

- Crec que te que veure amb vosaltres dos -.(En Singlot ens senyala a mi i en Loki)

- Ah si? -.(Preguntem els dos)

- Si, escolteu i ho sabrem -.(Diu Singlot demanant silenci)

- Estem aquí per canviar un passat d'odi, com el que teniem cap els dracs fa temps, en aquest cas sabreu que hi ha gent nou vinguda i el nom d'ells, us he cridat per dir-vos que després de ... -.(Comença Estoic)

- Crec que ja sé com continuarà i Loki si no t'agrada ser el centre d'atenció, ho portes cru -.(Dic advertint-lo)

- El gest de tendresa que ha tingut, aquell nen anomenat Loki cap a la Mayura, em decidit que el déu Loki, tampoc és maliciós! -.(Acaba l'Estoic i tota l'illa aplaudeix)

- Tu saps com, ho saben aixó? -.(Em pregunta en Loki)

- No, però estic encantada que els hi caigui bé! -.(Dic jo posant-lo content)

- No et cau malament el déu del caos? -.(Em pregunta)

- Ei, qui no ha mentit alguna vegada? Jo he mentit molt i no em sento malament per res -.(Confirmo jo)

- Així, si ell et mentís no t'enfaderies -.(Qüestiona ell)

- No, perque jo també amago coses, a més, dubto que enganyi perque si, segur que hi ha una raó -.(Dic picant-li l'ullet)

- Sense saber qui és i confies molt -.(Diu Loki)

- I es clar, és el meu déu preferit! -.(Dic amb les mans a l'esquena sorprenent-lo i posant-lo vermell)

- I aixó? -.(Em pregunta)

- És genial saber que ho tenen difícil per enganyar-te i molestar-los tant com vulguis -.(Contesto jo)

- Gràcies -.(Diu Loki)

- Per? -.(Pregunto)

- Perque et cau bé -.(Contesta Loki)

- No es mereixen -.(Dic jo)

- Et sembla bé, anar a menjar? -.(Pregunta ell)

- Si, molt bé -.(Dic jo)

Quan tornen a la taverna, es troben en Fenrir, en Yamino i la Mayû molt contents per el que ha passat a la plaça i córren a abraçar en Loki i la Mayura donant gràcies per el que ha passat.

- Ai, l'esmorzar estarà fet de seguida -.(Diu Yamino atabalat)

- ... -.(La Mayû volia dir alguna cosa peró no sabia com)

- Si? -.(Ho he notat de seguida i li donc pas lliure)

- A soles? -.(Em pregunta tremolant)

- D'acord -.(Em la mirada els hi dic que marxin un moment i ho fan)

- Haig de dir-te una cosa, que pensaràs que és impossible i és cert -.(Em diu ella)

- Endavant -.(Li confirmo que l'escolto)

- Jo, no sóc d'aquest temps, vinc del futur i allà tinc una gran familia, començaré per com es diuen, el meu pare Loki, la meva mare Mayura, el germà gran Fenrir, el germà mitjà Midgardsormen i la germana petita Hel, per el que sé tindré un germà petit que es dirà Shinji -.(Diu mirant-me esperant saber si la creia)

- Així que el final acabo amb en Loki ,eh? Genial! -.(Dic jo més contenta que una rata amb formatge)

- T'ho creus? -.(Em pregunta escèptica)

- Jo em conec millor que ningú i sé que sóc capaça de fer -.(Dic)

- Si, ja ho sé, els enganys els he heredat de tu -.(Diu la meva petita)

- I ho sap, tot? -.(Sabent que sabrà a què em refereixo)

- En el meu temps si, peró si no li dius en aquesta época, en el meu futur succeirà el Ragnarok -.(Diu la meva filla)

- L'única manera d'evitar-ho és dir qui sóm i explicar-li tot, oi? -.(Pregunto temerosa)

- Si, exacte -.(Diu ella amb el cap baix)

- Dona'm temps -.(Li prego)

- Si! -.(Em diu contenta)

Ja en aquell moment, en Yamino crida per avisar que el dinar ja està preparat, en Loki quan les veu pregunta sobre què han parlat i la Mayura diu que de coses de dones, el mejar com sempre té una pinta exquisita.

- Yamino, ets el millor cuiner de tots! -.(Diu la Mayû fent posar vermell en Yamino)

- Vaja, gràcies -.(Diu Yamino)

- Sembla que li agrada molt el teu menjar -.(Comenta Loki)

- No només a ella -.(Diu Fenrir gelós)

- En Fenrir està gelós, perque no li fan cas -.(Comento)

- No és cert! -.(Contesta ell)

- No la contestis d'aquesta manera! -.(S'empipa la Mayû)

- ... -.(Reina el silenci durant una estona)

- Ho sento, és que em recorda algú i no m'agradava que ningú la contestés -.(Diu la Mayû)

- Està bé, tots tenim aquests petits moments melancòlics -.(Comento jo)

Després d'aquest petit entrebanc emocional, l'esmorzar porta un rumb, de parlar de la vida de cada un, en Loki al ser mentider no te cap problema, en Yamino tampoc, després els i toca a la Mayura i la Mayû.

- I la teva familia quan tenies, ve, doncs, la teva mare, com era tot? -.(Pregunta Loki interesat)

- La meva mare per extrany que sembli, tenia el cabell ondulat i lilós i els seus ulls eren verds com les esmeraldes i es deia Astrid, era la millor, suposo que aixó els hi passa a tots, no? -.(Deia jo pensant com m'agradaria tenir-la al meu costat)

- És extrany que es digués Astrid la teva mare, és un nom nórdic -.(Diu en Loki)

- Ja, peró és que la meva mare, va venir dels països nórdics, així que no és tant difícil d'entendre, a més perque et penses sinó que en sé tanta de la seva mitologia, eh? -.(Dic jo)

- Saps la seva mitologia, doncs? -.(Pregunta Loki)

- Més que ells mateixos -.(Dic)

- Que els nórdics, ho dubto -.(Respon Loki)

- No, que els nórdics no, em referia als própis déus nórdics, és diferent -.(dic amb somriure arrogant)

- No crec -.(Contrataca Loki)

- Posa'm a prova -.(El repto)

- Per quina raó Odin no pot entrar a Helheim? -.(Pregunta la Mayû, ja que en Loki no es decidia)

- Aixó és sencill, no pot entrar perque fa .431.480 anys les primeres deeses van existir, una primer de tot, va crear l'univers, seguidament una altra va crear les plantes, una altra seria la que va crear la mitologia nórdica,

excepte una deesa que va ser creada per Odin, aquesta seria Angrboda i per finalitzar hi hauria la que va fer la màgia -.(Dic amb seguretat)

- Molt bé, no compta era sencilla, que tal una de més difícil tot i que qualsevol pregunta referent al mateix tema, per tu és fàcil -.(Diu la petita pensant una pregunta complicada)

- Com, estàs tant segura que la cosa va anar així? -.(Diu en Loki gairebé amb els ulls vermells)

- Aixó és cosa meva! -.(Li contesto i marxo)

- Perque ella te que dir els seus secrets, si tu no li has dit cap, dels teus? -.(Es molesta al veure que s'ha posat així)

- Tu no t'hi fiquis! -.(Adverteix Fenrir, peró hi ha una cosa que no s'esperava)

- Calla! -.(La Mayû no ho aguanta més, i ensenya que no és humana, al veure els ulls vermells, no queda cap dubte)

- Qui t'ha enviat?! -.(En Loki es posa en guardia)

- La meva mare del futur, i veig que tenia raó al dir que en aquesta época, ets un gamarús sense remei! -.(Contesto encara enfadada)

- I perque hauria de saber aixó la teva mare? -.(Pregunta confús Loki)

- Perque la meva mare és la Mayura! -.(Diu finalment)

- Amb qui s'ha casat? -.(Pregunta desesperat per saber-ho)

- Endevina -.(Li deixa una incògnita)

- Jo ho sé! -.(S'afanya a dir Fenrir)

- Amb qui? -.(Pregunta Loki a Fenrir)

- Amb tu -.(Contesta ell)

- ... -.(Es queda sense mots)

- S'ha menjat la llengüa el gat? -.(Pregunta Mayû)

- Amb mi, és broma? És una de molt mal gust -.(Diu Loki)

- No ho és, a la meva época d'aquí cinc mesos tindré un germanet, que es dirà Shinji -.(Diu ella amb seguretat)

- Aleshores tindrem més germans -.(Diuen Fenrir i Yamino)

- Ara vull que li preguntis a la Mayura, qui és? -.(Diu la Mayû)

- Perque ho haig de fer? -.(Qüestiona Loki)

- Si vols saber perque sap tant de la vostra mitologia, és l'única solució -.(Diu ella)

Després d'aquesta resposta Loki, va a buscar la Mayura o intenta trobar-la, ja que no ho aconsegueix, a anat a la platja, al bosc, les muntanyes en lloc la troba, quan està a punt de rendir-se, la veu en un petit penyasegat, al costat del drac negre que ara es diu Black.

- Tu que creus, que tot seguirà el seu curs, passi el que passi? -.(pregunto jo sense saber que en Loki escolta)

- No ho sé, peró la confiança és escencial -.(Diu el drac)

- Portar tants anys intentant que no els hi passi res, i mira com acaba la cosa, merda! -.(Dic emprenyada)

- ... -.(Només escolta)

- A més mai han donat les gràcies, que els hi cosa dir, gràcies per no deixar que ens passi mai res, peró no i jo tan burra que crec que tard o d'hora diràn alguna cosa, es pensen que no sé ni qui són, aixó ho diguèssin a un altre bé, peró que sóc la filla d'Odin no sóc gamarúsa i qui els va crear sóc jo collons ... sens dubte em trobo millor, gràcies per escoltar -.(Dic en acabar)

Després d'aixó en Loki torna, no explica res i quan veu la Mayura actua normal, seguidament sopen un petit passtís i al acabar entre tots decideixen que és hora d'anar a dormir, la Mayû amb la seva mare i en Fenrir amb el seu pare, en Yamino no en depèn tant.

_DIA - 5_

Els ocells no s'acosten a la mansió, ja que hi ha una aura negativa bastant forta, tots estaven relaxats, fins que baixa en Loki, en realitat l'única que ha notat el canvi d'humor, és la Mayura i els ocells, ells estaven menjant "tranquilament" quan en Loki, al veure que tots han acabat demana per estar a soles amb la Mayura, ella s'extranya i els altres també peró, obeeixen.

- Mayura la Mayû m'ha dit dues coses, que és la teva filla del futur i que tu et casaràs amb mi, després m'ha dit que si volia saber perque sabies tant, de mitologia nòrdica t'havia de preguntar qui ets, he anat a buscar-te per diferents llocs fins que m'he aturat i he vist un petit penyasegat, allà estaves tu i el drac, em pots explicar que significa tot el que vaig sentir? -.(Qüestiona suplicant resposta)

- El que has sentit -.(No dono més explicacions)

- No, em dones més explicacions? -.(Pregunta ell)

- No és fàcil -.(Dic jo)

- No m'enfadaré -.(Diu Loki impacient)

- Que t'enfadis o no , m'importa un all, el que vull que em prometis, és que no et culparàs de res -.(Pregunto)

- No sé a que et refereixes peró, accepto -.(Diu)

- Jo, tenia dos anys quan vaig conèixer la noia que també tenia dos anys, que va crear l'univers i els animals ...

**FLASHBACK**

- Mayura! -.(Crida una nena de dos anys amb un animal anomenat Pikachu, a l'espatlla, aquesta nena el cabell el te ben negre i llarg fins al mig de l'esquena, els ulls marrons i la pell blanca)

- Ayna! -.(Dic jo amb dos anys, aquí portava la part del cabell de darrera curta per on està el coll, dos grapats de cabell eren més llargs que la resta i els tenia davant)

- Com estàs? -.(Pregunta l'Ayna)

- Genial, he fet una broma i tots estàn morts -.(Dic jo orgullosa)

- Ben fet! -.(Contesta ella)

PASSA UN ANY

- Ayna? Què ha passat? -.(Pregunto ja que la trobo diferent)

- El meu pare, a assasinat la Suomi -.(Diu deprimida)

- Ha matat la teva mare? -.(Pregunto sense creure'm-ho)

- Si -.(Diu cada vegada més enfonsada)

- Perquè? -.(Pregunto)

- Perque una dona, segons ells no pot ser millor que un home -.(Diu)

- Ho ha fet perque has creat, l'univers i els animals? -.(Qüestiono)

- Si, i ara vol matar-me per destuir-ho tot -.(Em diu)

- Què faràs? -.(Pregunto)

- Matar-lo abans que ell em mati a mi -.(Diu amb foc als ulls)

- Si necessites ajuda, compta amb mi -.(Dic sense pensar-m'ho)

PASSEN DOS ANYS

- Així que vols que t'ajudi a crear un déu nòrdic, eh? -.(Pregunta l'Ayna de cinc anys)

- Si, no vull que el puguin matar i per aixó, el més eficaç és que sigui creat per dos persones, al fer aixó per matar-lo, haurien de matar-nos a nosaltres dugues abans -.(Dic convençuda)

- Si no surt bé, no em diguis res -.(Em diu resignada)

- Gràcies! -.(Dic abraçant-la)

- Saps que potser, que agafi part del teu caràcter o el meu, oi? -.(Diu ella)

- Mentres no el puguin matar, és igual tot el demès -.(Dic)

- Qualsevol diria que... sense saber qui és ja t'agrada, eh? -.(Em diu buscant-me les pesigolles)

- Sé qui m'agrada -.(Dic afirmant-ho)

- Si, s'atreveix a fer-te patir, el mato -.(Diu)

- Si proves de matar-lo, rebaràs -.(Dic amb aura assesina)

- Va ja estem trigant a crear-lo -.(Diu)

- Començem -.(Dic abans de recitar el conjur)

-.(Diem les dugues juntes a la vegada)

- La mare em crida, haig de marxar -.(Dic)

- Àdeu -.(Diu Ayna)

- Hola mama! -.(Dic)

- T'ho has passat bé? -.(Pregunta Astrid)

- Sí, he creat el meu primer déu -.(Contesto alegre jo)

- I com es dirà? I has pensat? -.(Pregunta la mare)

- Si, es dirà Loki i vull que tothom el conegui -.(Dic emocionada)

- Hola Odin, carinyo -.(Diu la mare cap a algú que no em cau bé, el meu pare)

- Hola, de què parleu? -.(Pregunta ell)

- La Mayura a creat el seu primer déu -.(Diu l'Astrid)

- Ves amb compte, perque potser algú el matarà -.(Diu avisant-me)

- No et servirà de res -.(Dic tranquilament)

- Doncs, apa! -.(I dispara foc contra mi)

- Mayura! -.(Crida abans de posar-se davant meu per desaparèixer)

- Una menys -.(Diu Odin)

- Què has fet?! -.(Dic amb furia)

- I ara si no vols que li passi el mateix al déu que acabes de crear, tens dugues opcions, matar-lo tu o deixar-te violar per el teu pare -.(Diu ell)

- Trio la segona opció -.(Dic resignada, ja que lluitar contra un déu menor és una cosa, l'altre seria un de superior)

- Mayura, què ha passat? -.(Em pregunta, peró jo tinc ganes de suïcidar-me)

- Jo, en Loki, Odin... Violació -.(Dic a l'Ayna que m'abraça de cop)

- No deixaré, que et passi aixó una segona vegada, promés -.(Em diu)

- Gràcies -.(Li dic)

**FLASHBACK**

- I aixó és tot -.(Comento)

- Gràcies, per protegir-me, aguantar-me, confiar en mi quan jo no ho feia, fer-me oblidar els problemes que tenia, per sacrificar-te sense saber que rebries a canvi i gràcies per retornar-me el mateix amor que et tinc jo -.(Confesa que jo també li agrado)

- Gràcies a tu, per confesar-te -.(Li dic abraçant-lo)

Aleshores en Loki li agafa uns quants cabells i els estira, aconseguint unir els llavis i fent que les dugues ànimes es converteixin en una.

Com que la Mayura, ja es trobava bé tots plegats van tornar al Japó, la Mayû va saber que ja s'ho havien dit tot, per tant va avisar que quan arribessin, ella marxaria al seu temps, els hi feia llàstima dir-li àdeu, peró aquell no era el seu temps.

- Ara tinc que marxar, diré que tot a anat molt bé, gràcies per tot -.(Diu la Mayû)

- Àdeu -.(Diem tots)

- Vinga, cap a l'Agència -. (Diu Loki)

- Si! -.(Cridem tots animats)

Anem cap a l'Agència, on sense saber-ho ens espera una sorpresa.

- Pare? -.(Pregunto desconcertada)

- Ara si que tornes a casa -.(Diu intentant fer-me tornar)

- No, jo em quedo aquí -.(Dic segura)

- I quan tornaràs? -.(Pregunta)

- Mai, em quedo, aquí m'entenen i no tinc perque amagar res -.(Dic jo)

- Ells potser no volen -.(Diu)

- No hi ha problema, la Mayura ja és un membre més de la familia -.(Diu Loki)

- Qui és en Loki? -.(Pregunta una veu misteriosa)

- Jo -.(Diu)

- Seràs eliminat, ordres -.(Diu un monstre que surt de l'ombra)

- Abans hauràs de lluitar amb tots -.(Diu Thor, Heimdall, Freyr i la Hel que no es sap com a sortit de Helheim)

- Mentres no hi hagi cap Déu superior per aquí no em podreu guanyar mai -.(Diu un monstre celestial enviat per Odin probablement per matar en Loki)

- Fora d'aquí! -.(Va dir "Yamino" que en realitat és la serp Midgardsormen)

- Mayura hem de marxar! -.(Cridà Misao Daidouji, el meu pare)

- Mayura heu de marxar té raó -.(Van dir en aquell moment els déus que més "tranquils" estaven)

- D'aquí jo no marxo així com així -.(Contestar jo)

- Doncs aleshores que així sigui -.(Digué el monstre celestial que encara era allà)

En aquell moment el monstre celestial estava generant una gran energia per ser llançada contra algú, sota la atenta mirada de tots els presents en el moment en què llança l'energia passa un succès que deixa a tots quiets.

- Ho sento -.(Diu la Mayura a en Loki ja que estaven de costat a costat)

Després d'aixó la Mayura agafa Levanteinn i sota la mirada dels altres córrer cap al monstre, estén el Levanteinn, fa que s'allargui i posa la vara davant seu per aturar la bola d'energia, que ningú tret d'en Loki creu que la pugui aturar, ja que no saben qui és.

- Com?! -.(Cridà preguntant el monstre desprès d'haver aturat la bola)

- Abans has de preguntar al teu amo amb qui t'enfrontes, perque a mi, no em guanyaràs mai -.(Digué jo amb un alt to d'arrogància)

- Odin no sabrà qui ets -.(El monstre intentava fer-me quedar malament)

- Perquè no li dius que el que li vaig dir quan tenia 5 anys segueix igual que abans? -.(Li digué jo al monstre)

En aquell moment el monstre va marxar per preguntar a l'Odin l'informació donada, mentre ell no hi era havien aparegut més monstres per no deixar-los marxar.

- Mayura boja no saps que ara vindrà un déu molt poderós i estimat per tots obiament -.(Va dir el meu pare com si sabés de que parlava)

- Primer hauries de saber de qui parles, seguidament conèixer el què ha arribat a fer per aconseguir el seu propòsit, en aquest cas no aconseguit encara, i saber especialment que és el que li fa més mal, aquests que tu els i dius déus per a mi són... ara no vull que s'ofengui ningú que parlo dels de dalt...una colla de desgraciats que quan menys s'ho esperin els hi saltarà alguna cosa pel cap -.(Dic jo amb una ràbia de la qual tots s'han adonat d'ella)

- Mayura buscar per curiositat... -.(Comença Loki)

- De curiositat res, aixó ho sé de fa molt de temps així que no em molestis amb aixó ara -.(Acabo de dir jo abans que ell acabi la seva frase)

- Un dia molt alegre per tots no creieu? -.(Digué Odin)

- Oi tant senyor -.(Contestà Misao)

- Ai calla! Ja només faltava que li fèssis la pilota! Collons quin pare més ridícul que m'ha tocat! -.(Dic jo diguent-li gamarús amb el to de veu)

- No li has de parlar així al teu pare i si es morís, tu et quedaries sola -.(Digué Odin intentant ser amable)

- No, per mi aixó nomès significaria un home menys, un altre imbècil menys, a mi si em vols fer canviar de parer no utilitzis un home que per mi són una colla d'inútils -.(Dic jo)

- El trobaries molt a faltar -.(Contestà Odin a punt de perdre la paciència havent-se adonat tots d'aixó)

- Si... al igual que et va trobar a faltar la teva filla quan va marxar, oi? -.(Dic jo amb burla impressionant-los a tots)

- Si, si... com? -.(Em va mirar com si hagués descobert el seu únic punt feble)

- Segur que no t'esperaves trobar-me aquí, oi? Recorda, jo no canvio de parer tu si, que per aixó ets home i no penses -.(Dic jo encara emprenyant-lo més)

- Aixó és interessant -.(Diu Odin)

- Oi que si, pare? -.(Comento jo)

- Pare?! -.(Criden tots, excepte Loki)

- Després ho explica -.(Informa Loki)

- Així que ho sap, no tot segur -.(Diu segur)

- T'equivoques -.(Comenta Loki)

- Aleshores, passarà el que... -.(Intenta acabar Odin, peró abans)

- -.(Conjuro jo)

- No! -.(Crida Odin)

- Les vegades que l'he guanyat i encara no entén que no m'arriba a la sola de les sabates -.(Dic creguda)

- Mayura, qui ets? -.(Pregunten tots excepte Loki i els fills d'en Loki)

- Sóc la deesa que us ha creat -.(Dic somrient, sabent que s'han emportat una sorpresa)

- És millor així, estarem millor -.(Diu Thor)

- Per cert Thor, amb la Mjöllnir podries tallar el meu cabell fins aquí? -.(Senyalo una mica més avall del coll /com quan era petita/)

- I tant -.(Diu, tallant-me el cabell)

- Gràcies -.(Dic ensenyant els ulls color esmeralda que tinc)

- De quan fa que els teus ulls són verds? -.(Pregunta Heimdall)

- De sempre, en Loki va ser el primer déu que vaig crear i el primer ésser que creis sempre hereda els ulls de la persona que l'ha creat -.(Informo)

Després d'aixó Fenrir diu que és molt tard i que és millor anar a dormir i seguir la xerrada demà i tothom hi està d'acord, en Misao li diuen que marxi i que mediti, ja que aixó que ha vist no s'ho creu ni ell, en Loki i la Mayura pacten que demà diràn que començen a sortir junts i que Loki diu que li hauria agradat conèixer la seva mare, amb aixó al cap, van a dormir.

_DIA - 6_

El dia comença molt alegre, ja que hi han un munt de corbs voltant per la casa, sembla que notin que s'acosta un moment especial, ja que avui diràn a tots que surten junts i esperen que no hi hagin complicacions, ja que també convidaràn la Freya i l'Skuld i elles dugues fa temps que intenten conquistar el cor d'en Loki, també s'han de preocupar d'en Freyr i en Misao ja que cap dels dos volen que la Mayura es casi.

- Yamino, avisa a tots els déus nòrdics perque es reuneixin aquí, que hem d'anunciar un aconteixament important, truca també en Misao -.(Informa Loki)

- Com desitji, pare -.(Contesta Yamino)

- Què direu? -.(Pregunta Fenrir)

- Una cosa molt important -.(Diem jo i en Loki a la vegada)

- No la podem saber primer? -.(Pregunta Ecchan)

- No -.(Diu Loki)

- Abans hem d'esperar que arribin els altres -.(Dic)

- D'acord -.(Es resignen en Fenrir i l'Ecchan)

En Yamino truca tots els déus nòrdics i en Misao, dient que en Loki te un comunicat important per donar i ens vol reunir a tots. Triguen una mitja hora a ser-hi tots i després han d'esperar una mica.

- Sabeu que he de dir, una cosa i per aixó sou aquí, com ho explico... -.(Diu Loki rascant-se el cap)

- Anuncieu el que s'hagi de dir -.(Diuen Urd, una noia amb el cabell curt fins el coll i rossa i la Verdandi, amb el cabell molt llarg i morena)

- Bé, la Mayura i jo vam decidir ahir, d'avisar que sortirem junts -.(Diu Loki agafant-me la mà)

- Felicitats, germaneta! -.(Diu Thor)

- Esperem que sigueu feliços! -.(Diuen Urd i Verdandi)

- Moltes felicitats! -.(Diuen Yamino i Hel)

- Genial! -.(Crida Fenrir)

- Sigueu feliços -.(Diu Heimdall amb el seu humor de sempre)

- Mayura... Felicitats petita -.(Celebra una veu)

- Mare... -.(Dic)

- Sigues feliça -.(Diu mentres aparèix per dir-li una cosa a en Misao)

- Felicitats -.(Diu Misao després d'haber parlat amb la mare)

- Volem que sigueu feliços per sempre -.(Diuen Freya, una noia amb cabells llargs rossa, Skuld, una amb cabells llargs també rossos peró, amb dues cuetes i Freyr)

- Gràcies -.(Diem Loki i jo amb un somriure als llavis)

- Aixó s'ha de celebrar, passtís per tothom! -.(Diu Fenrir)

- Ja l'has olorat -.(Comenta Yamino)

- De què és? -.(Pregunta Thor)

- De maduixes amb sucre glaçé -.(Contesta Yamino)

- Ens agradarà a tots? -.(Pregunta Ecchan)

- Si, ja l'he tastat i no és massa dolç -.(Contesta el cuiner)

- Perfecte -.(Diu Loki mirant-me)

- Começem a menjar, doncs! -.(Diu l'Astrid)

En un principi, es pregunten coses que no són importants, peró arriben a una pregunta, la qual necessita resposta.

- He estat pensant, en Loki, es quedarà com a petit o tornarà a tenir la seva forma original? -.(Pregunta la Freya)

- Per aixó no fa falta amoinar-se, només haig de demanar a l'Ayna que em doni l'altre part de l'encanteri i ja està... El problema serà que m'el doni, quan erem petites em va dir que no deixaria que ningú em fes sentir malament i s'ho va pendre al peu de la lletra -.(Dic)

- I què s'ha de fer? -.(Pregunten tots)

- Hi han dues opcions i la més fàcil és la primera, m'hi barallo, la guanyo i punt, no és complicat per mi, ja l'he guanyat altres vegades -.(Informo)

- I l'altra? -.(Pregunta Loki)

- Seria anar-hi tu i demanar-li, el problema seria que per saber si em don el paper, et diria una sèrie de condicions que has de complir -.(Dic)

- Com quines? -.(Pregunta ell)

- Anar a l'aigua, passar de qualsevol persona que passi pel davant, els teus punts febles -.(Dic pensant-ne més)

- ... On és? -.(Qüestiona)

- Al passat -.(Comento)

- Ja estem trigant -(Diu)

- Abans, haig de cridar algú que ens porti al passat -.(Dic)

- A qui? -.(Pregunta la Hel)

- Fiu! -.(Xiulo perque vingi)

- Què vols Mayura? -.(Diu en Celebi)

- Com vas de temps Celebi, era per portar-nos al passat -.(Dic jo)

- Amb un segon i sou -.(Comenta Celebi)

- Nosaltres també venim -.(Comenten Hel, Fenrir i Yamino)

- Segurs? -.(Vull assegurar-me'n)

- Si -.(Contesten)

- Biiii! -.(Diu en Celebi per viatjar en el temps)

- On sóm? -.(Pregunten menys jo)

- Al passat -.(Dic mentres corro, per saludar algú)

- Mayura! -.(Criden al veure cap on vaig)

- Rexy! -.(Crido i el Tiranosaure Rex es gira, mentres ve a abraçar-me)

- Què hi fas, aquí? -.(Em mira confòs)

- Buscar l'Ayna -.(Dic)

- És amb els Velociraptors, cap allà -.(Em diu)

- Àdeu -.(Li dic)

- Qui sou vosaltres? -.(Pregunta Rexy)

- Sóm en Loki, Fenrir, Midgardsormen i jo, Hel -.(Diu ella)

- Si jo fos vosaltres em prepararia, per una batalla pitjor que el Ragnarok, sobre tot tu Fenrir -.(Diu somrient)

- Àdeu -.(Diuen tots)

- Per on hem d'anar? -.(Pregunta Fenrir)

- Cap el nord -.(Senyalo a on)

- Pikachu! -.(Diu una veu que conec molt bé)

- Què fas? -.(Em pregunten al veure que m'acosto a l'aigua)

- Ja ho veureu -.(Dic al moment de posar la mà a l'aigua i d'ella en surt un Megalodon "tauró de 20 metres")

- Vigila! -.(Crida Loki)

- Veus l'Ayna i saps que l'aigua no li agrada gens, mulla-la de dalt a baix! -.(Dic convincent)

- I ara què faràs? -.(Diuen ells)

- Esperar que em llançi un llamp i esquivar-lo a l'últim moment, com sempre -.(Dic tranquilament)

- Estàs segura? -.(Pregunten no convençuts del tot)

- Encara que em toquès, aguanto l'electricitat sense problemes -.(Dic en el moment que un llamp em toca)

- Com estàs? -.(Pregunta l'Ayna)

- Genial -.(Dic)

- Què fas aquí, perque dubto que sigui una visita de cortesia, ja que portes massa gent -.(Diu ella)

- Perdó -.(Diu Loki)

- Què... Ara ja sé què vols -.(Diu treient un paper de la butxaca)

- Què haig de fer? -.(Pregunta Loki abans de deixar dir-me que lluitarem per el conjur)

- Veig que ja saps de que va la cosa -.(Diu Ayna)

- La pregunta que et farà, coneixent-la serà molt personal i no només per tu, prepareu-vos -.(Dic una mica nerviosa)

- Si algún dia moris Odin, a tots us encantaria, peró i si passes que al moment de morir ell, la Mayura te dos opcions, o no tornar a reviure la deesa creada per ell, en aquest cas Angrboda, o tornar-la a la vida, aquí ve la pregunta, si la Mayura la tornés, a qui preferirieu al vostre costat? Depén de la resposta morireu, o no, encara que per mi signifiqui el mateix -.(Diu desafiant)

- És decisió seva pare -.(Diuen els tres a la vegada)

- Que Angrboda sigui la mare d'ells tres no ho puc canviar, peró, una vegada vaig dir que m'agradava algú i que cap altre m'ha fet sentir igual, sento si us he fallat... -.(Diu Loki)

- Sabiem el que decidiries, perque la Mayura mira dintre el cor de la gent i és la primera que ho fa amb tu -.(Diu Hel)

- Bé, aixó és teu i felicitats! -.(Diu abraçant-me)

- Si! -.(Dic)

- No t'oblidis de les velles amistats -.(Diuen en Pikachu i l'Ayna)

- Mai! -.(Dic)

- Ara com tornem? -.(Pregunta Fenrir)

- M'agradaria saber perque aquell que anomenes Rexy, a dit que en Fenrir havia de vigilar -.(Diu Yamino)

- Aixó és perque els llops han heredat el caràcter de l'Ayna i per tant xocarien molt -.(Dic informant)

- Rebii! -.(Diu en Celebi per portar-nos al nostre temps, al veure'ns només un moment i sense esperar que li demanem)

- I ara com el tornem a la mida real? -.(Es qüestionen els tres, al haver tornat al nostre temps)

- D'aixó m'ocupo jo -.(Confirmo)

- Deixa'm mirar el conjur i recitar-lo...

-.(Acabo de recitar el conjur i en Loki comença a brillar intensament, havent-nos de tapar els ulls)

- Trobava a faltar aquesta forma -.(Diu un noi que sembla que te disset anys, castany i amb ulls verds, alt i que porta un conjunt de roba anglesa)

- Nosaltres també pare -.(Diuen els seus fills)

- I tu Mayura, no dius res? -.(Pregunta Loki)

- Només et diré una cosa, que si t'atreveixes a anar picant l'ullet per totes bandes cridaré algú, que estarà encantada de donar guerra -.(Dic jo advertint)

- ... D'acord -.(Diu ell convençut)

- Hola, bonica -.(Diu un home que no conec de res)

- Deixa'm estar pesat -.(Dic, peró m'agafa la mà, em giro, faig aparèixer una espasa i li clavo als budells)

- A... què ve... aixó? -.(Diu esperant no morir)

- No m'agrada tenir tants homes al darrera i si en començo a tenir com abans, els homes desapareixeràn de cop -.(Dic picant l'ullet i arrancant-li el cap)

- Mayura -.(Comença Loki)

- Jo de tu em sentiria afortunat, perque de moment ets l'única excepció d'aquest tipus de persona, peró la paciència la puc perdre igual -.(Dic advertint-lo)

- Prometo, no mirar a una altra -.(Diu fent-me una reverència)

- Gràcies -.(Dic somrient)

- Entrem a casa? -.(Pregunta Yamino)

- Jo haig de marxar -.(Diu la Hel)

- Cert, no he avisat! No has de tornar pas, tu et quedes -.(Dic)

- Com? -.(Pregunta ella)

- Abans de marxar de l'altre temps, li he preguntat a l'Ayna si tenia algú lliure i m'ha dit que si, aleshores li he dit que la posès com a deesa de Helheim, tu no hi has de tornar, et quedes aquí -.(Dic sorprenent-los)

- Gràcies! -.(Diu la Hel abraçant-me)

- De res dona -.(Dic corresponent a l'abraçada)

- Entrem, que ja és hora de menjar -.(Diu Fenrir)

- Sempre tens gana -.(Dic fent-los riure)

Estaven menjant tranquilament, quan en un moment donat entra Thor per una porta dient coses inentendibles i li diuen que abans s'ha de tranquilitzar.

- A la, la plaça on ve,venc gelats hi ha un déu, amb ales i no sé què fer -.(Diu atabalat Thor)

- Al mig de la plaça, a la dreta, a l'esquerre, on està el déu? -.(Pregunto fent que em mirin extrany)

- Al mig -.(Contesta extranyat de la pregunta)

- Bé -.(Poso els ulls vermells i pico els dits)

- Què has fet? -.(Pregunta Thor)

- Ves a la plaça i ja ho sabràs -.(Dic jo amb un toc de misteri)

- Què? -.(Pregunta Loki)

- L'he destruit -.(Dic tranquilament, com si passès cada dia)

- I no t'importa -.(Diu Fenrir)

- No, gens, porto anys preocupant-me només per les persones que em cauen bé i no en penso afegir més -.(Dic segura de la resposta)

- Així, menys mal que ja sóm amics, no? -.(Diuen tots)

- No sóm amics, sóm familia és diferent -.(Dic)

- Jo estic contenta de tenir-te com a mare -.(Diu la Hel sorprenent-nos)

- Tots -.(Diuen també Fenrir i Yamino)

- Sembla que tot va bé, no? -.(Diu mirant-me als ulls)

- M'has donat una idea, se'n penedirà tota la vida de que aquell dia, em tractés així, Kotaro no saps on t'has ficat -.(Dic jo amb una mirada que els ha espantat)

- Mayura, ets molt... -.(Comença peró no li deixo acabar)

- Trapella, mentidera i m'encanta enganyar, si i el dia que vulguis m'encantaria una competició, què et sembla? -.(Dic desafiant-lo)

- Perfecte -.(Diu també desafiant-me)

- El dia que vulguis, et guanyaré -.(Dic)

- Més aviat jo -.(Diu Loki)

- Tu no m'has enganyat, jo a tu si, punt a favor -.(Dic aixecant la mà)

- Està bé, és cert, peró no cantis victoria -.(Diu perque no em vol deixar guanyar així com així)

- Ja és molt tard, perque no entrem a casa -.(Observa Yamino)

- Si, hauriem d'anar a dormir també -.(Dic jo)

- D'acord -.(Diuen Fenrir, Yamino i Hel)

Després la Mayura i en Loki es fan un petó de bona nit, el primer estan en Loki en la seva autèntica forma, s'acompanyen de la mà fins a l'habitació d'ella on es diuen fins demà i es desitjen bona nit.

_DIA - 7_

Ahir va ser un dia molt cansat, per aixó avui gairebé tots s'aixequen tard, perque la Mayura s'aixeca, ja que els hi vol donar una sorpresa i preparar l'esmorzar ella, prepararà llangosti a la planxa amb patates i cargols de guarnició.

- Espero que els hi agradi, ara els despertaré, amb el mecanisme que he instalat a la seva habitació -.(Dic, perque l'altre dia vaig posar una campana a cada habitació i al estirar aquest cordill sonen)

- CLINK, CLANK, CLINK, CLANK! -.(Fan les campanes)

- Kyaa! -.(Es sent que criden tots a la vegada)

Abans de baixar miren l'habitació de la Mayura o ho volen, peró hi ha un cartell penjat que diu "No molestar, estic dormint", baixen les escales i allà i troben la Mayura.

- Mayura qui ens ha despertat? -.(Pregunten tots)

- Jo -.(Dic)

- A la vegada, com? -.(Pregunta la Hel)

- Amb el cordill -.(Comunico)

- Aquest -.(Diu Loki)

- Excacte... No l'estiris! -.(Dic massa tard)

- CLINK, CLANK, CLINK, CLANK! -.(Fan les campanes una altra vegada)

- Quines campanes són, que facin tant de soroll? -.(Pregunta Fenrir)

- Ni idea -.(Dic jo)

- Ens has donat un bon ensurt! -.(Diu Ecchan)

- Perque no aneu al menjador? -.(Pregunto)

- Està bé -.(Diu Loki)

Van cap el menjador i s'hi troben una sorpresa.

- Us agrada a tots? -.(Pregunto jo)

- M'ha d'ensenyar com ho ha fet, porto anys intentant fer el menjar que ens agrada més i no hi ha hagut manera, em dirà el secret? -.(Pregunta alegre Yamino)

- Sense problema, t'ho diré! -.(Dic contenta d'haver encertat el menjar)

- T'ha costat gaire? -.(Pregunta en Loki)

- Gens, n'he preparat moltes altres vegades -.(Contesto)

- És molt bo, millor que el teu germà! -.(Diu Fenrir)

- Cert, és millor -.(Afirma Yamino)

- Estic amb ells -.(Diu la Hel)

- Jo també -.(Diu Loki mirant-me)

- Gràcies -.(Dic somrient)

Quan acaben en Loki i la Mayura de menjar, decideixen anar a fer una volta com a parella per la muntanya, aquella que està deu quilòmetres després del Temple Daidouji, mentres começen a anar-hi, parlen del graciós fet d'haver acabat sortint junts, en Loki assegura que no en mirarà cap altra, perque la millor està al seu costat i la Mayura, explica que sense saber l'aspecte que tindria ja s'havia enamorat d'ell, amb aixó en Loki es sorprén i pregunta com podia agradarli ja, ella li contesta que no li feia falta saber quin aspecte tenia, només el caràcter i era molt probable que agafèssis el de ser mentider, trapella i enganyós.

- Així, que sempre t'he agradat? -.(Pregunta en Loki)

- Sempre i no canviarà -.(Prometo jo)

Mentres van caminant, la Mayura agafa la mà d'en Loki i ell li somriu, ella li diu que el fet de portar tants anys esperant, significa que mai ha mirat a un altre com el mira a ell i diu que si algun dia li passés alguna desgràcia, mai, estaria amb un altre, abans es suicïda, ell li diu que si arribés a tal extrem, ell mateix baixaria per fer-la canviar d'opinió, aleshores Loki agafa la Mayura per l'esquena i posa les mans en els seus braços, ella posa les seves mans en els seus braços per davant i ella gira el cap per veure en Loki, moment en el que en Loki baixa el cap per dir-li una cosa, peró abans que se n'adoni, la Mayura ja a tret les mans dels seus braços, li ha agafat la cara i li ha fet un petó, sorprenent-lo, ja que no s'ho esperava, el que no s'esperava ella, és que en Loki la possés contre un arbre per fer-li petons al coll, ella volguent tornar el favor li mossega la orella molt a poc a poc i suaument, de cop la Mayura li agafa els llavis una altre vegada i els uneix amb els seus, per fer que sigui més intens ella li posa les mans darrera el coll entrellaçades i ell posa les seves mans a la cintura, apretant-se més entre sí, s'estàn una estona així, després s'asseuen davant de l'arbre que ha sigut testimoni de la seva estimació, per parlar una estona.

- T'estimo ara i sempre -.(Dic)

- Jo també, m'extranya que no siguis la deesa de la bellesa -.(Em mira Loki)

- La veritat és que, ho havia de ser, peró Odin m'ho va prohibir i vaig haver de crear la Freya -.(Contesto la seva pregunta indirecte)

- Mayura, seràs l'única que m'ha importat mai, t'ho asseguro -.(Segueix confirmant-me Loki)

- Amb una sola confirmació en tinc prou -.(Dic jo)

- Prefereixo repetir-me, a perdre't -.(Em mira amb espant)

- No et serà tant fàcil desfer-te de mi -.(Li dic amb gràcia)

- Interessant -.(Comenta Loki)

La Mayura agafa la cintura d'en Loki amb les mans i ell li va acariciant el cabell amb una mà, l'altra està al braç de la Mayura, el que està apartat de l'arbre i s'estàn una estona així, sense parlar, amb les carícies i les mirades ni han prou, per saber com s'estimen.

- Tornem a casa no sigui, que en Yamino estigui desesperat, buscant-nos per tot arreu -.(Dic fent-lo riure)

- Tens raó -.(Em dóna la raó)

Mentres van tornant, la Mayura li pregunta si li sembla bé anar un moment al seu temple, per dir-li una cosa a en Misao, quan en Loki li pregunta el què, ella diu que és millor començar a fer plans per el casament ara i no després, ell li diu que com més aviat millor i pregunta si podria ser d'aquí dos dies, comptant avui, ella contesta que segurament si, que ja ho preguntarà i en aquell moment arriben al temple i busquen en Misao, per avisar del casament.

- Misao, on coi estàs?! -.(Crido)

- Qui em demana? -.(Diu sortint d'una porta veient-nos)

- Misao, podries fer un casament per demà pasat? -.(Pregunto)

- Si, qui són els nuvis? -.(Pregunta ell)

- Nosaltres -.(Diem agafant-nos de la mà)

- Esteu segurs? -.(Pregunta no gaire segur)

- Si, mai he estat tant segura de res -.(Dic jo)

- Doncs demà passat, heu d'estar aquí arreglats per l'ocasió -.(Es resigna)

- De tots els pares que he tingut durant milenis, tu ets el que millor m'ha entés, et vindré a veure de tant en tant -.(Dic veient com somriu per el compliment)

- Àdeu -.(Dic)

- Cuida-la bé -.(Diu Misao a en Loki)

- Pot posar-hi la mà al foc -.(Diu convençut, de que em farà feliça)

- T'agafo la paraula, si algun dia la fas patir, tot i no ser el seu pare de veritat t'hen penediràs -.(Diu Misao)

- Per aixó no es preocupi -.(Diu Loki)

- Loki, que en Yamino es tornarà boig, si no hi anem! -.(Dic)

- Si! -.(Em diu mentres fa una petita reverència cap en Misao)

- ... -.(En Misao veu com la seva petita, ja s'ha fet gran)

- Anem! -.(Dic jo mentres somric i li agafo la mà a en Loki)

- Si -.(Diu ell tranquilament)

Al haver rebut l'acceptació de poder casarse allà, li feia falta a la Mayura, ja que tot i no ser la seva familia de veritat, per ella ho són i aixó fa que estigui contenta, de la mateixa manera en Loki, el veure com n'està de feliça en te prou per ser-ho ell mateix.

- Que bé que poguem casar-nos allà, no? -.(Dic alegre)

- Mentres tu estiguis contenta tot val -.(Diu Loki)

- Mira que ets dolç -.(Dic agafant-me del seu braç)

- Tu més -.(Comenta Loki, fent que somrigui)

- Mh... -.("Ronronejo" al posar el cap recolzat a la seva espatlla)

- Vols anar a algun altre lloc? -.(Pregunta ell)

- Què tal a un refugi, tot i que no sé -.(Dic pensant quin lloc anar)

- Si és on vols anar, anem-hi -.(Diu sense pensar-s'ho)

- Segur? -.(Pregunto)

- Si -.(Contesta)

Al dir aixó, la Mayura el porta una mica lluny de la ciutat i quan es veu una casa, ella demana si podria transformar-la amb humana, ell no sap a què es refereix i aleshores entren.

- Rèptils? -.(Pregunta Loki)

- Si, ara vine i mira -.(Diu assenyalant el recinte més gran)

- Què haig... ? Vaja és una serp bastant gran -.(Diu Loki al veure-la)

- Has vist, que maca -.(Li dic rient)

- Mayura -.(Em crida algú amb veu apagada)

- Què passa? -.(Pregunto amb por)

- La serp que vas portar a crescut massa i només tenim dugues opcions, tornar-la a la natura o vendre-la perque amb la pell en facin objectes -.(Diu la noia que cuida els rèptils)

- ... -.(No sé què dir i la Lluna /la serp/em mira)

- Hi ha una tercera opció -.(Diu en Loki)

- Quina? -.(Li pregunta ella)

- Tenim una gran casa i espai podem portar-la amb nosaltres -.(Diu ell sorprenent-nos a les dues)

- És una serp massa gran -.(Diu la cuidadora)

- No per mi, he cuidat una serp molt més gran i segueix a casa molt tranquil i ben cuidat -.(Diu Loki referint-se a Yamino)

- ... Està bé, peró no vull queixes de cap veí -.(Adverteix)

- Realment no m'esperava veure serps -.(Diu ell)

- Gràcies, per no deixar que se l'emportèssin i per deixar que vingui a casa -.(Dic jo)


End file.
